Marine's Blood
by tobi123sama
Summary: Coby needed love, and Luffy needed someone to care, now what do you get when you put them together, a happy couple, oh wait, did I forget to mention ones a dangerous killer and a vampire. Warning:boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

A story with Coby and Luffy, I personally love the idea of this pairing and since there isn't really alot with these two, enjoy^^

* * *

I am a MARINE, ever since I was a child. I'm damn proud of it to, I can care less about what others think. As a marine, I've seen many things, but never quite what I seen recently. I never believed in them, but now, I do, because I'm with one of them, a vampire.

Coby's POV

I was walking down the street to my cabin and I usually don't take this path. Come to think of it I don't know what made me take that path. I walked down the dark alley, shivering from the sudden cold wind that passed. I heard the voices. It seemed to be a group of voices exactly. I looked around and saw nothing, no shadows, no nothing. I turned and walked faster, wishing to get to the my destination. Then suddenly they jumped out of the shadows, five of them, tall, muscular, big. I may be a marine, but I had my limits. "Hey pinkie, we know you one of them marines, and we don't like your kind". One started punching his fist together and rushed at me before I could do anything about it.

They began to beat me, they threw me, punched me, kicked me. I screamed for help, tried to defend myself, but to no advance. I was still in training, dang, cut me some slack. I did manage to punch one in the face, but that only made it worse. They pinned me to a metal-like fence and the leader(as I thought) spoke. "Well pinkie, you need to be taught a lesson, drop his pants". Thats when I go scared. "Wait what", I said. To late, the one that pinned me dropped them down to my knees. I don't understand what they wanted, they beat me to a battered mess and they wanted me. I might have been cause I was half-naked but I felt that wind again. It was just abnormal. Then I saw it. It stood in front of the gang about to rape me.

Luffy's POV

Okay, okay, I was following him. I mean, I've never seen hair like that in my life, it caught my sight. I noticed he turned down a alley, so I followed him, when suddenly I see these group of thugs jump him, and he had him to. I was pretty shock to see him beat them, but of course they regained the upper advance. I watched as they fought but then they suddenly pushed the poor thing against the fence and they pulled his pants down, okay, time for me to be a hero.

"No, no please stop", Coby yelled. Then suddenly a figure stood before the gang. Coby eyes widen as he took in the strangers appearance. He wore a straw hat and short jeans. He had a wide smile and a small cut under his eye. He was also pretty muscular. He stood at the gang, "Hey, what you bully's doing", he said with a wide grin looking at the thugs. The leader smirked and said, "Look, you don't want to be apart of these, just beat it". The stranger smiled and suddenly disappeared. The thugs looked wide-eyed and then one cried out in pain. The stranger lifted him by the throat as the other gang members rushed at him.

The stranger laughed playful and threw the Thug at all the thugs and watched them fall to the ground. He cracked his neck and turned to Coby.

Coby's POV

What in the hell. Who was this guy. He was way to happy. He looked at me and walked over to help me . I felt my face heat up and I quickly pulled my pants up, "Thanks", I murmured. "Your welcome, What's your name", he said to me. I looked at him and replied, "Coby". "Coby, huh". I noticed that he seemed to pause and let the name sink in. "So, um, thanks", I said. It seemed to snap him out his daydream. "Um, you're welcome, my names Luffy". I nodded my head and smiled. He smiled back, but suddenly gasped. "Hey, um,"... he tried to make some type of sentence. I stopped walking and went back to him. "Yes Luffy". He shuffled his feet an bent down to kiss me on the cheek. I gasped and blushed, "What was...What?". He was gone, disappeared in thin air. I shook a little and walked to my cabin, now seeing it in full view. I walked in and before i shut the door, I looked out to see if their was anybody there, but their wasn't. Little did I know, Luffy was in a tree watching me go.


	2. His Confessions

Chapter 2 is up ^^

* * *

Coby's POV

So for the next few days, I deiceded to hang low, then I was sent for a break for 2 weeks, and I'm one happy camper. One faithful day I decided to drink some coffee at a good Cafe I heard about. As I entered, I was hit with a fresh sent of coffee and boy did it relax me. I sat at a table and my order was placed. As I waited a familiar face came into the shop with a girl. Wait a minute, she's...to damn pretty. Wait why the hell do I care. That familiar face was Luffy. I couldn't miss that wide grin and that nice body...what in all the hell is wrong with me...did I just say that, stop you stupid brain. I realize that I must have had a grudge on my face, because when the waiter came back, she quickly ran back out.

I looked over at the table they were sitting and he was blushing up a storm. I looked at that bitch. She had long black hair and...oh god, big ass boobs. No no no, Damn, why the fuck was I so mad. I squeezed my cup and I guess my bitch came out because I walked my ass over there. "Hi Luffy", I said looking at the bitch but addressing him. She smiled at me,and my face darken. Why the hell am I so jealous. First, I only meet him once, but...he was fine. Luffy looked up at my and damn near tackled me to the floor. He hugged me as if he was afraid of losing me.

"Hey Coby, this is my friend, Robin." So thats what the bitch name was, Robin, she sounded like a slut. Robin looked at me and said hello, why don't you join us. The fuck I want to join your big titted ass for. I looked at her then at Luffy, who still haven't let go, not that I didn't care. "Sure", I said. Luffy damn near jumped out of the roof when I agreed. I sat down and asked the first thing that any jealous person would ask. "How do you know Robin". I knew I shouldn't have asked, I've only met him once, but I had to. Luffy smirked and hung his arm over my shoulder, "She's just a friend Coby, F-R-I-E-N-D, friend, chill". I froze at that spot. How the fuck did he, what in all the hell. I knew I was blushing, I could feel it, but damn it how did he know.

Robin laughed and said "Yea Coby". I flinched and froze. Luffy smirked, and I could tell their was something behind that devious smile. "Hey Robin, am gonna hang with Coby for a while". She smiled and nodded. She was way to damn happy, way to damn happy. Luffy stood me up and lead me out the door. He then lead me to a park. "Hey, want to see something cool", he said. I blushed and nodded. He took me to a spot and lead me through a small section in a bush. We crawled through it and what I saw was beautiful. It was a small waterfall circled by small flowers. Luffy smiled up at me, "Pretty huh". I giggled and agreed and sat down on the grass followed by Luffy. He whistled and looked around then asked me a question, "So, tell me about yourself". I smiled and told him about me, but then the next thing I said changed my life.

I smiled in pride and told him "I'm marine". I looked at him as his smile slowly turned into a frown. He then looked up at the sky, "A marine huh". I nodded as he growled. I looked at him the I backed up in terror. His eyes turned a light red and he opened his mouth slightly, just enough for me to see his teeth. They were sharp, a little to sharp. "Luffy, are you okay", I said backing away slowly. He looked at me with those red bright eyes, and I couldn't believe it. "Coby, I can't...Can't". His eyes slowly turned back to normal but I still could see those odd teeth. I crawled up to Luffy and looked him in the face. "What's the matter, whats going on". I saw a single tear fall from his eye. "Coby, I know I only meet you once but, I fell in love with you, I think you are beautiful". My mouth opened in shock but I soon regained myself. I crawled in his lap and wrapped my hands around his neck. I looked him in the eyes and said "Luffy, I love you to, but what else, whats wrong with your teeth, your eyes". He looked me in the eyes and I just melted. He smiled and said, "Am a vampire".

My eyes opened in shock, and I looked at him. He looked at me and closed the gap between us. His lips gazed mine and slowly started to kiss. I followed lead and his tounge licked my mouth, asking for entrance. I allowed it and I moaned as I felt his teeth gaze the inside of my cheek. I felt the blood drip out my mouth as he sucked on it. I moaned as I wrapped my hands in his black hair. He broke the kiss then began to suck my neck. He bit downed and I slowly pulled my head down, lost in the pleasure. He stopped sucking my blood and licked the wound. I watched in amazement as the wounds disappeared.. " Delicious". I blushed as he said that. He wrapped his arms around me and said " We can't be together, am, a killer and you're a marine". I looked at him and smirked, "So, I love you a lot Luffy". He smiled and gave me a light kiss, when he suddenly stopped and sat in alert. "Oh no, their attacking my friends".

* * *

Oh my, what's going to happen next^^

read and review


	3. His Docter

CHAPTER 3,YAY

* * *

Luffy's POV

It was like a dream, my crush agreed to be with me and love me. I wrapped my arms around him after I finished marking him, I felt their presence, one of my friends were calling me for help. I jumped up and grabbed Coby and held hi in my arms, as I rushed towards the call. Coby looked horrified at the speeds I was going. I chuckled a bit, and told him to 'hang on'. I speed on a little while longer and saw the boat I was looking for, and the dreaded boat next to it. It was a marines' boat. I growled and felt the anger rise in my eyes, turning them red.

Coby held on to me tighter and I held him close. "I'm sorry Luffy, please, I don't want them to hurt you". I smiled and signaled Robin to come hide Coby. Robin appeared before me and looked sightly battered, "Their rookies Luffy, it's just a lot of them" I nodded and kissed Coby on the forehead, "make sure you him hide safely". I saw the look in his eyes and said "I'll be fine".

Coby's POV

I never felt the pang this bad in my heart. I wanted him to be okay. Robin held my hand and smiled, "He'll be fine, trust me". I nodded s she led us towards a bush that could keep us well hidden. I saw the blood of the marines and the bodies sliced in the water. "ZORO, TAKE THOSE 20, I'LL GET THESE FEW OVER HERE". I heard Luffy yell, and I wished I could help. Suddenly a flash of green appeared in the sky and sliced down the 20 marines at once. I opened my mouth in surprise and horror. I've never seen such swordsmanship performed so amazing. I turned my head to see a huge fist smash through the boat and I watched it crumble to pieces. I looked at Robin and she smiled back at me, "amazed". I nodded as the waters settled and everything was calm.

Luffy suddenly appeared before me all bloody and marked up. I rushed to him and hugged him. He chuckled and said, "AM fine, Coby". I shook my head and pulled him back to his huge ship. I pulled him into what looked like his room and pushed him in locking the door.

Robin looked at the green haired swordsman, "Those two are meant for each other". Zoro looked up and nodded, "Perfect"

Luffy POV

Coby forced me onto the bed(oh how I enjoyed that)And began to play doctor with me. He patched me up when I got this sudden idea. "Hey doc, there's something wrong with my pants, you mind checking", I said sneakily. Coby looked up and nodded, not getting anything I just said. I smirked even more as he pulled down my pants and almost chocked. I smiled as he got an eye full of what he was about to take in. "Pretty big, isn't it". Coby looked at me and blushed. I smiled and guided him on top of me. I wrapped my hands around his hips and lightly kissed his lips. He moaned and wrapped his arms around my neck. I groaned and moved to take off his clothes.

As soon as we were naked, I sucked on those sweet pink numbs. Coby threw his head back as I sucked on them hard. I trailed my finger down his back and squeezed the big ass he had. "Lu...ff..y", he moaned out. It felt good to hear my name, and I wanted to hear more. I flipped are positions over so that I was on top of him. He held on to my shoulders as I ordered him to suck. He took in my fingers and god did it feel so good to have his tounge working around my fingers. Wonder what else that tounge could do.

I enter the first finger into him and he shivered a bit, then started to relax. He moaned in pleasure as I slipped in the second finger. He moaned and wrapped his fingers in my hair. I entered a third on and found his sweet spot. Coby moaned out my name. I rubbed it a good two more times before I slipped out.

Coby's POV

I groaned as I felt his fingers leave me. He leaned in and bit my neck, sucking the blood that bleed from it. He then bite the inside om my thigh and sucked on it. I bit my lip and moaned. God this felt so good. Luffy than rubbed some of my blood on to his 14 inch cock and positioned it and pushed in slowly. I bucked as warmth filled me and i wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my hands on his shoulder. He smirked and whispered in a husky voice, "Ready". I gulped and nodded as him pushed in and out. Each thrust hitting my spot harder and right on. I moaned out his name as he kissed my lightly on the neck.

He sucked on my neck some more and I rocked with him as we speed up. He groaned as he started to pound in me. I lost all my control, it just felt so damn good. "Scream me name,he said in a husky voice. I gave in and screamed, "LUFFY", as I came. He screamed my name as he filled me with his cum. We fell on the bed and I breathed hard as I felt him pull out of me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and whispered "I Love you Coby-sun". I blushed at him as I felt sleep take over me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, stick around for chapter 4


End file.
